


Sins

by SongbirdPyka



Category: Seven Deadly Sins (the concept not the anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdPyka/pseuds/SongbirdPyka





	1. Chapter 1

Click clack, click clack, click clack.  
my flats echoed in the empty halls as I ran.  
'Late again. Way to go Erica.' I thought to myself.  
Oh! Where are my manners!  
Hello, Human! I am the Sin of Envy, you may call me 'Lady Envy', or 'Lady En'! Some of the other humans seemed to have taken a liking to that. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm running, or where I'm even going. Though it's not the 7th, us Sins are having a meeting. One that I called. And one that I'm shamefully late to.  
Oh. You probably want to know why I called a meeting. Well, you see, Human.  
The Virtues are back.  
Yes, yes, gasp, scream, faint, widen eyes in shock. They're back.  
Bursting through the doors I apologize for being late, my stupid accent think.  
"There ya are En. We were gonna 'ave the humans send out search parties for ya if you 'adn't shown up soon." Lord Greed teased, mocking the Scottish slur. Straightening his tie, Lord Pride scolded him.  
Oh, perhaps... Yes.  
Lord Greed, Sin of Greed obviously. I wouldn't really say he's attractive, but I suppose he has a certain charm about him if Miss Generosity liked him. However, that's not much of a love story. It's.. rather sad actually. Anyways, he has emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair, his skin is fair, but not nearly as fair as mine. Not by a long shot. He rules over the kingdom of spoils and riches. Most of which were stolen, just not from Lord Wrath... or is it Lady Wrath right now? I can never keep track. He-er-she dies every other week. Anyways, Lord Greed has died only twice, once because he tried to save his Virtue and the second because he stole from Lord Wrath, a male at the time.  
You're probably wondering why he tried to save Generosity, well, it's not uncommon for a Sin and a Virtue to fall for one and other. Just as Sins and Humans to be lovers, or Sins with other Sins.  
Now onto Lord Pride, the most handsome guy you will ever lay eyes on. He's tall, has curly blonde hair, and piercing sky blue eyes, not unlike Lady Lust's. His skin, too, is fair. I believe the only Sin to have what was once called 'painted' skin is Lady/Lord Gluttony, this one dies often as well, just not as often. And sometimes Lady, indeed Lady this week, I checked, Wrath. Who am I forgetting... Pride, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Envy(Me)... OH Lady Sloth! She's never died, so she's never been a different gender or race. Just like Lord Pride. I have died once. Oh, I've gotten off topic. Where was I...  
"Oi, Envy! Quit daydreamin'!" Lady Wrath shouted. It appears she's Irish once again. Interesting.  
"M-my apologies!" I shouted, bowing slightly.  
"Do I look Japanese to you?!" She exploded.  
Lady Lust's eyebrow twitched and she muttered, "Well that's what you were last week..."  
A smile came to my face, she came to my rescue! Wait, why was she paying attention to Wrath?! Last week... Last week Wrath was Lord Wrath! Does she like Lord Wrath?! Grrr!  
"Lady Envy," a tired voice softly called, "why did you," yawn, "call us here?"  
"Oh, Aur- Lady Sloth." I smiled, my jealously fading, "Why did I call you here..?"  
She anime fell.  
That's when I remembered.  
My face fell and my gaze hit the floor like a ton of bricks.  
"The Virtues are back."  
The room fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Virtues are back."  
The whole room fell silent.

"Where is Gluttony?" Lord Greed broke the silence.  
"I do not know." I answered, my voice shaky. I hadn't seen them in ages, they rarely go to the normal meetings, lord knows what gender or race or whatever they are now.

Silence.  
Until a lone, British voice spoke. Hoarse and dry.  
"Even Alice?"  
...  
"... yes. But-"  
"BUT WHAT?!" He bellowed. We all flinched.  
"She... she's a child. And she has lost her memories."   
He excused himself from the room quickly. Presumably to cry. He would never let us see his tears, too much pride. Understandable, as this was Lord Pride we were talking about.

"So, you saw them." Lady Lust spoke, her angelic voice hollow. I nodded, trembling. I don't remember who I was in my last life, but I still had nightmares about Virtue Gratitude. I never got their gender. Aurora walked over and hugged me. Before I could stop them, tears spilled out of my eyes. Yes, we may be 14 of the most powerful beings on Earth, Virtues included, but fear was still very, very, real. And the Virtues... They strike fear into our hearts because of what they have stolen from us. From what I was told, after I went down the Virtues were slaughtered by Lady Lust and Aurora. And that's all Lord Pride would tell me.   
I clutched my locket and pulled away from Aurora. I wiped my tears away.   
"I apologize, that was unbecoming of a lady." I spoke.  
"Tch. Tears are just weakness leaving the body." Lady Wrath said. She had lost so many lives, she actually remember her first one. Female, apparently. And while she won't tell me anything either, she always tries to keep me from being so hard on myself. She's also the only one who knows of my shame.   
Speaking of which...  
"I think I need some air. I'll also check on Lord Pride, he's been gone for sometime now." I half truthed. I was going to check on Lord Pride, after a quick fag, er, cigarette. Sorry, American Humans, I always forget what that word is used for there.   
"Perhaps someone should go with you-" Lady Lust started. Yieee! She wanted to spend time with me! Oh, but wait. She can't know my shame!  
"I'll be fine. I am one of the strongest Sins, Lady Lust." I said gently.   
"Ah- ... Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Putting out my fag, cigarette, sorry, I went back to check on Lord Pride.  
What I saw made me vomit. His head had been cut clean off.   
Written on the wall in his blood was, 'One down. 6 to go.'.  
Cursive. Only one Virtue knew cursive.   
Tears streamed down my face and I screamed for the others.  
We were already under attack.

 

 

His head had been cut clean off.   
Written on the wall in his blood was, 'One down. 6 to go.'.  
Cursive. Only one Virtue knew cursive.   
Tears streamed down my face and I screamed for the others

 

It had been two days since then. Lord Pride wouldn’t regenerate for a 1,000 years. This is how it works the first time.  
He won’t remember a damn thing either. Not a damn thing.  
We are all very powerful, but three of us are the most powerful. Lord Pride was the most powerful. Only one person could have killed him. Humble. But, she no longer knows cursive, only Gratitude does. That means, if I hadn’t taken that smoke break and just went to check on Lord Pride, I would have died too. I am the second strongest, but I have one weakness.  
Shock.  
If you can manage to surprise me, you could very well kill me. Why tell you this, Human? Well, it takes a lot to surprise me. Cutting my friend’s head clean off a lot. And, if you don’t take that chance. Well.  
Let’s just say you’d have a bad time.  
The third most powerful, is Lady Lust.   
Pride has the power of Persuasion, he can control ANYONE. Honestly, it’s terrifying.   
I have Telekinesis. Not too shabby, huh?  
Lady Lust has Charm. She can actually control people too, but only those attracted to her. Which, honestly, is a lot. The others may not be as powerful, but they are equal to the Virtues. You see, just as we have a hierarchy of powers, so do they. Humble, Gratitude, and Diligence are their most powerful. While Chastity is Lady Lust’s Virtue, they are very weak. And they are attracted to her. I really can’t wait for them to die.   
Anyways, Humble is a literal ninja. I’m not even kidding. She’s crazy fast and quieter than a cat. She works with kunais and stars, sometimes she uses her kitana. I figure that she has one due to how clean the cut on Lord Pride was.


	4. Chapter 4

“No kunai could do that. And stars are out of the question.” I explained to the Lady Sloth and the others. Aurora was sleeping at my house and we were talking to the others via video chat.   
“As we know, Humble is the most problematic. Then Diligence,” Aurora tensed at the name, “and thirdly, Gratitude. Alice, James, and Sandra. They must be eliminated.”  
Lady Gluttony gaped at me. It turned out she was just grocery shopping and forgot about the meeting.   
“Isn’t that going a bit far, En? I mean, Alice is our frie-”  
“No. She was our friend. She lost her memory. She sees us as the enemy and we don’t go for the jugular, she will.” I said sternly. It was true.  
The others looked at me in shock.   
“Good god you don’t need to be rude about it!” Lady Wrath shouted, overreacting as usual.  
I rolled my eyes, “Anyways. Everyone got their buddy?”  
Lady Gluttony nodded and pointed to a passed out Lord Greed, “Yeah, but Greg is out cold.”  
“Of course he is..” Some of us muttered.  
“Ashley and I are here.” Lady Lust spoke, her voice like an angel’s. Unfortunately, Lady Wrath just had to pipe up and ruin it.  
“And you and Aurora are there. Yes, we all have our buddies. Now let’s get some shuteye.   
“I second that motion!” Aurora said happily.   
I sighed.   
“Alright, I get it.” I said, slightly defeated even though it was my idea.  
“We can talk shop again tomorrow, Lady Envy. Okay?” Lady Lust said gently and we all signed off.   
Tomorrow would be a long day.  
Or, it would have been. If the unthinkable hadn’t happened.


	5. Chapter 5

When we awoke, or rather, when I awoke, I was alone in a dark room.   
“Why is it always a dark room? That’s so clichéd.” I grumbled before realizing just what my situation was.  
“... Shazbot.”  
After what felt like hours, I finally heard a voice. A couple actually.  
“Ah, you’re awake.”  
“Oh. Grati isn’t even here…”  
“Don’t worry, child. Sandra will be here to take out the trash soon enough.”  
Wait. I know those voices… The ‘child’ was Ali- Humble… and the other voice… male… But not Diligence…   
“Have you figured it out yet, Eric?”  
“Who the fuck is Eric?”  
“It appears Envy has swapped genders, Sir.” Humble said.  
“Well then.”  
“GENEROSITY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I finally realized.  
“So, you finally realized, Eric.”  
“That’s not my name, dumba- idiot.”  
“Still can’t swear in front of children I see.”  
“No just Ali-”  
“I thought she wasn’t the same Alice.”   
You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. ...and a scream? Wait. I know that scream.   
“What did you do to Lacey?!”  
“Who? Oh, you mean the sex sin.” He taunted before walking away, leaving Ali- Virtue Humble and I alone.  
Oh if I hadn’t been bound at the time, I swear he would’ve been dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time had passed before she spoke up.  
“Why didn’t Sin Pride attack me? Lord Gratitude wouldn’t answer me and Lord Chastity just gave me a look of great sorrow and told me only a Sin would answer that truthfully.”  
One reason Virtue Chastity is weak, he spills secrets easily.  
“You really want to know, kid?”   
Reason only a Sin would tell the truth, well, if you had just been ordered to kill someone, and they didn’t even attack you? Wouldn’t you want to know why you had to kill them? It may seem strange, but we don’t lie to each other. We don’t have a reason too. So, being truthful is just habit.  
“Um…”  
“Lemme rephrase that, are you sure you want to know?”  
“... Yes.”  
“Your past life, do you remember it?”  
“No, I don’t.” Her voice was frail, nothing like the assassin she is when her family is threatened.  
“In your past life, you two were lovers.” I scoffed slightly, “Not even a Sin would kill the one they love.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wh-what- Lovers but-” She stumbled over her words.  
“I know, age difference. But last time you two were the same age. It's almost funny.”   
“Just what about this is funny?” She questioned angrily.  
“The only thing I remember, is how you died. Anyways, the wars lasted about 2 years. You died a year into it. Most of the Virtues did, apparently. As you all have just resurfaced. You two were the perfect lovers. Starcrossed, you balanced each other out, it wasn't forced, it wasn't meant to be, and it still happened.” I said softly.   
Her eyes went wide.   
“Would you like to hear a story?” I asked.   
It probably sounded out of the blue, judging by the look she gave me.   
“Once, there was a very boastful man. Be thought himself the very best, he acted that way too. So, when a very shy girl refused him, of course he had to have her. He worked very hard to impress her, flowers, chocolate, jewelry. But she wanted none of it. It didn't interest her in the least. He was baffled. So one day he did something he had never done before, he gave her something she had never gotten from anyone, something she could never get from anyone else.”   
“What was that?”   
“He gave her his heart. He humbled himself. He gave her the confidence he felt she deserved. That is what won her heart.”   
She tilted her head, “What happens to them?”   
“Why, they got engaged.”  
“What was the wedding like?”  
“I never said they got married. This tale ends sadly. The girl he loved so dearly, the girl he wanted so badly to protect, she died.”  
Oh, poor girl. She looks heart broken.  
“She died because of a war, they were on opposite sides and just when he was going to choose hers, she joined his. This war lasted 2 years. She joined 6 months into it, and died 6 months after that.”   
“What was their names?” She asked, her voice innocent.  
“Alice and, well, dear I believe you can figure out what his name was.”   
She choked back a sob and a hand flew to her lips.   
“Rohan…” She murmured.  
I nodded.  
“That's right. Lord Pride. Rohan.”


End file.
